1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory arrays provided with circuits for reading information from cells in the array and simultaneously transferring this information into other cells in the array.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that cross coupled bistable circuits known as "flip-flop" circuits can be used as cells for storage of information in memory arrays.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,374 issued Apr. 6, 1965, discloses a binary data transfer circuit which employs a conventional flip-flop circuit as the memory cell. To each cell there is coupled a transfer circuit for transferring data stored in each cell into a second cross coupled cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,218 issued July 4, 1972, to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses an array in which information can be written into any part of the array while different information is being read from a different portion of the array.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,351 issued Mar. 31, 1970, to the same assignee as the present invention, describes a matrix of bistable data array cells in which information can be transferred between cells coupled to the same sense line, with each cell being conditioned to receive the information also being conditioned to inhibit the propagation of the signal to other cells further along the sense line.